


You take my self-control

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, No Strings Attached, Season/Series 03, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gretchen lo sospettava già da un po’ ormai.Lincoln Burrows sarebbe stato assai meglio applicato con il corpo piuttosto che con il lavoro di concetto.
Relationships: Lincoln Burrows/Gretchen Morgan
Kudos: 1





	You take my self-control

**_~ You take my self-control ~_ **

Gretchen lo sospettava già da un po’ ormai.

Lincoln Burrows sarebbe stato assai meglio applicato con il corpo piuttosto che con il lavoro di concetto.

Si erano già incontrati diverse volte, e ognuna di esse lei aveva sperato di poter portare a casa almeno un contentino, qualcosa che davvero la ricompensasse del tempo passato a parlare con lui.

Cercare di ragionare con quell’uomo era impossibile.

Lei chiedeva di vedere svolto un certo lavoro e tutto quello che lui sapeva rispondere erano minacce vuote, richieste sulla salute del figlio e della ragazza di suo fratello.

Era maledettamente stanca di quel teatrino, e non vedeva l’ora che i giochi fossero finiti, in modo tale da avere quello che aveva richiesto senza più essere costretta ad avere come tramite quell’individuo il cui livello intellettivo si posizionava da qualche parte fra la scimmia e l’homo abilis.

Lo guardava poco interessata spiegargli qualche falla nel piano di Michael, come se davvero fosse di sua competenza e non fosse unicamente un loro problema.

Se avesse voluto far evadere lei James Whistler dalla prigione, se avesse avuto tutte le soluzioni a tutti i problemi che si potevano incontrare all’interno di Sona, allora non si sarebbe di certo rivolta a loro due, ma questo Burrows sembrava incapace di comprenderlo.

“Non è affare che mi riguardi, Lincoln, o mi sbaglio? Io mi occupo solo di tenervi concentrati sull’obiettivo. Non mi interessa come farà Michael a far uscire Whistler fuori di lì, non mi interessa cosa gli serve. Vi ho dato una scadenza e vi ho dato una buona ragione per fare quello che vi chiedo. Tutto il resto sta a voi” gli rispose, poco presa dalla discussione, con quelle stesse frasi che ormai erano diventate standard fra loro due.

Sbuffò, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della sedia, mentre l’uomo passava la lingua sul labbro inferiore, frustrato.

“Come sta LJ?” chiese dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, il tono di voce sommesso, come se gli causasse dolore il solo pronunciare il nome del figlio.

Se Gretchen non avesse dovuto mantenere una certa dose di professionalità, probabilmente avrebbe riso di lui.

“Tuo figlio sta benissimo. E starà ancora meglio quando il suo zio del cuore avrà portato a termine il lavoro per cui è stato assoldato” gli disse, per poi sospirare e scuotere la testa. “Davvero Lincoln, ma non ti sembra di stare sprecando il tuo tempo facendomi sempre le stesse domande ed annoiandomi sempre con gli stessi problemi? Non abbiamo un modo migliore per passare questi incontri insieme?” gli chiese, solo vagamente allusiva.

“Sempre le stesse...” ripeté l’uomo, mordendosi un labbro come per cercare di mantenere la calma. “Ti pongo sempre le stesse domande perché è di mio figlio e di Sara che mi importa, tutto qui. Mi importa che stiano bene e che tu rispetti la tua parte del patto. Sinceramente, non me ne potrebbe fregare di meno del fatto che tu ti annoi o meno.” le rispose, lasciando che lei si concedesse un sorriso.

“Ti ho già detto e ripetuto che nessuno torcerà un solo capello né ad LJ né a Biancaneve, a patto che voi facciate la vostra parte. E non ho intenzione di ripetertelo ancora, mi sono stancata di fare sempre il solito discorsetto imparato a memoria.” scosse la testa, irritata. “Certo che avevo sentito dire che Michael fosse più intelligente, ma non avevo realizzato quanto tu potessi essere stupido.” commentò, alzando un sopracciglio. “E dire che avevo pensato che nonostante gli screzi iniziali io e te potessimo andare d’accordo. Devi cercare di scrollarti di dosso il pensiero che io sia la strega cattiva. Sai, iniziare a vederla come una semplice trattativa d’affari” aggiunse, sorridendogli, mentre si chinava verso di lui e gli posava quasi distrattamente una mano sul ginocchio, risalendo lenta la sua gamba.

Lincoln si irrigidì, guardandosi intorno per vagliare quanti occhi avessero addosso, valutando se fosse o meno il caso di reagire in modo brusco a quel contatto inatteso.

Ma Gretchen non era una stupida; aveva sempre avuto cura che i loro incontri si svolgessero in luoghi bene affollati, ragione per la quale Lincoln adesso non poteva fare a meno che rimanere immobile sotto al suo tocco, limitandosi a guardarla in cagnesco.

Era divertita, e tanto anche, dal disprezzo sul volto dell’uomo.

“A che gioco stai giocando, Susan?” sibilò a denti stretti, cercando di spostare la gamba nell’esiguo spazio sotto il tavolo.

Gretchen accentuò il sorriso, scrollando le spalle.

“Non sto giocando a nessun gioco. Come ti ho detto, penso solo che visto che siamo costretti ad incontrarci, possiamo rendere la cosa remunerativa. Non è necessario passare tutto il tempo fra te che minacci me e io che ti dico di smetterla perché tanto non serve a niente” sospirò ancora, lasciando che la mano scivolasse sempre più in alto. “Siamo tutti e due costretti a stare qui, Lincoln. Quindi perché non cerchi di collaborare e di guadagnarci qualcosa da tutto questo? Non mi sembra che abbiamo molto di meglio da fare mentre aspettiamo che tuo fratello faccia evadere Whistler, no?” chiese, cercando di suonare convincente.

Lo vedeva chiaro sul viso di Lincoln che cosa stesse pensando.

Lo vedeva gettarle qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto, furtiva, come se non volesse fargliene accorgere.

Sapeva cosa pensava di lei, sapeva quanto la detestasse e quanto tuttavia l’uomo che era rimasto per tre anni a Fox River non potesse fare a meno di desiderarla.

Vedeva la guerra che si stava consumando dentro di lui per decidere se fare o meno la cosa sbagliata.

Continuò a sorridere, sicura, mentre le dita scivolavano in direzione dell’inguine, sfiorandolo lentamente, e avvicinò la sedia per evitare sguardi indiscreti. 

“Allora, Linc?” mormorò, suadente. “Che cosa ne dici?”

L’uomo si agitò sulla sedia, cercando di mantenere il respiro ad un ritmo quantomeno normale.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e con decisione le spostò la mano, dandosi agio di muoversi.

“Dico che sei una puttana psicotica, Susan B. Anthony.”

***

Gretchen sopportava poco gli uomini.

Sopportava poco lavorare con loro per la facilità con la quale cedevano, dopo essersi dati tanta pena di mostrare una forza di volontà che nessuno di loro possedeva.

Quando tuttavia aveva a che fare con qualcuno di cui le importava così poco, come Lincoln Burrows ad esempio, questa loro debolezza quasi la gratificava.

Ci aveva provato, eccome se ci aveva provato.

Solo non aveva capito che lei aveva visto per davvero la guerra, e che quella sua rappresaglia inutile non l’avrebbe portato da nessuna parte quando il nemico era pronto a schiacciarlo con un semplice gesto della propria mano.

Aveva ceduto, Lincoln, e lei si poteva ritenere soddisfatta.

Non era nemmeno così male, in fondo.

Le piaceva sentirlo addosso a sé mentre la teneva premuta contro una parete della stanza d’albergo, le piaceva sentirlo toglierle i vestiti di dosso con fare quasi animalesco, cercando la sua pelle con la bocca, cercando di strapparle una reazione che lei non era ancora disposta a concedere.

Fece forza sulle sue braccia, spostandolo e dirigendosi verso il letto, lasciandosi ricadere sul materasso e tenendosi su facendo perno sui gomiti. Gli lanciò un’occhiata allusiva, schiudendo leggermente le gambe in un invito che l’uomo, persa ormai qualsiasi forma di inibizione, non poteva ignorare.

Non si perse in alcun tipo di preliminare Burrows, e anche questo la compiacque. Non aveva voglia di giochetti, aveva voglia di arrivare al sodo, di darsi un perché per quella tortura che era rimanere seduta su una sedia a rispondere a domande sul ragazzino e sulla dottoressa.

Stava avendo il suo compenso, e non poteva che esserne sollevata.

Quando lo sentì spingersi dentro di lei con un movimento secco, Lincoln finalmente ottenne quella reazione che andava cercando. Inarcò la schiena in sua direzione Gretchen, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito strozzato ed artigliando le lenzuola sotto di lei, cercando di mantenere la concentrazione.

Aveva avuto ragione su di lui, in effetti.

Il sesso sembrava confarsi a lui molto più di quanto non lo facesse il lavoro di concetto, ed era felice di avergli trovato almeno un’utilità.

Si lasciò andare per quanto poteva, rimanendo comunque in allerta come il suo lavoro le aveva insegnato, e si aggrappò alle spalle dell’uomo, graffiandolo e scendendo sulla schiena con le unghie, certa di lasciare il segno, tenendo aperti gli occhi e fissandoli nei suoi, mentre sul suo viso si leggeva con chiarezza come, una volta finito, avrebbe provato disgusto per se stesso per quello che stava facendo.

Gli sorrise maliziosamente, prima di far presa sul suo petto e spingerlo, in modo tale da ribaltare le posizioni.

Salì sopra di lui e detto lei il ritmo, facendo con più calma, mostrandogli di non avere a che fare con qualcuno che cedesse così facilmente il controllo.

Sentì ancora una volta le sue mani addosso, e allora chiuse gli occhi, reclinando la testa all’indietro e poggiandogli le mani sulle ginocchia, lasciando per un po’ che fosse lui a muoversi dentro di lei.

Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo si accasciò in avanti, infastidita per quei pochi secondi che Lincoln impiegò per venire a sua volta.

Non si diede il tempo di indugiare, e si rialzò subito, sentendo l’uomo gemere sommessamente per l’improvvisa mancanza di contatto.

Afferrò un lembo del lenzuolo e se lo avvolse addosso, lanciando un’occhiata divertita a Burrows, il quale rimaneva ancora disteso nel letto, come se fosse privo di forze.

“Cosa c’è? Non reggi i miei ritmi? O forse ti ci sei disabituato mentre ti godevi il tuo periodo di castità forzata a Fox River?”

Lincoln fece una smorfia e si mise a sedere, raccogliendo da terra i propri indumenti e cominciando a vestirsi.

“Non ti dare così tante arie. Non sei niente di speciale, sai?”

Gretchen scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa ed avvicinandoglisi, mettendosi in ginocchio sul materasso.

“Non ti preoccupare. Non c’è bisogno di sminuirmi solo perché hai ceduto senza battere ciglio. Rimarrà il nostro piccolo segreto, non c’è niente per cui ti debba impensierire.”

Finito di vestirsi Lincoln si alzò in piedi, scuro in volto.

“Non pensare alle mie preoccupazioni, pensa invece alle tue. E a mantenere la tua parte del patto” sottolineò, mentre la donna chiudeva brevemente gli occhi.

Di bene in peggio, pensò, frustrata.

“Oh, andiamo. Siamo stati così bene insieme, perché devi rovinare tutto continuando a parlare di patti e di piani?” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “È una guerra che non puoi vincere, Lincoln, soprattutto se continui a mostrarmi tutto questo coinvolgimento. Prendilo come un consiglio gratuito, cerca di mostrarti un po’ più professionale” gli disse, sorridendogli quasi con soddisfazione.

“Più professionale di così?” chiese, sarcastico, indicandola con un cenno del capo.

“Questo è fuori dall’orario di lavoro” commentò lei, prima di tornare seria. “Ora torna a fare la tua parte, Lincoln. Penso sia superfluo ricordarti, per l’ennesima volta, quanto sia necessario che sia fatta bene.”

Si rialzò, andando a sedersi su di una poltrona e osservando l’uomo lasciare la stanza senza aggiungere un’altra parola.

Era abbastanza soddisfatta dagli ultimi risvolti, non poteva negarlo.

Non che le piacesse Lincoln, tutt’altro.

Non era comunque solita farsi piacere nessuno, ma trovava l’esserci andata a letto un piacevole diversivo dalla noia che le causava il dover stare dietro ai fratelli come se fosse la loro badante, e non qualcuno che doveva portare a termine un lavoro.

Burrows aveva fatto del suo, e lei era felice del modo in cui aveva ceduto. Non avrebbe sopportato di sbattere ancora contro il muro della testardaggine di quell’uomo, o era certa che a lungo andare sarebbe scoppiata.

Aveva vinto la sua battaglia, per il momento.

E avrebbe vinto anche la guerra, perché a differenza di Michael e Lincoln lei non aveva messo in quella missione niente di personale.

Era lavoro e basta.

Se avesse dovuto uccidere LJ e Sara l’avrebbe fatto, ma quello che non comprendevano era che non le avrebbe fatto alcun piacere, perché avrebbe significato che qualcosa era andato storto, e Gretchen odiava quando qualcosa andava storto.

Sospirò, mettendosi alla ricerca dei propri vestiti sparsi sul pavimento e cominciando ad indossarli, controvoglia.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe visto di nuovo Lincoln, e lasciargli così tanto tempo per pensare a cos’era accaduto non poteva portare a niente di buono.

Ma non aveva importanza, in fondo.

Per quel giorno aveva avuto la sua parte e aveva vinto la sua battaglia.

Poteva sopportarlo ancora per un po’.


End file.
